videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Stamp Attack
Super Mario Stamp Attack is a new Mario game, inspired by Paper Mario Sticker Star and Super Mario 3D World. Storyline Every one hundred years, the Mushroom Kingdom presents their entire collection of Magic Stamps, right before the Grand Stamp Star falls from the sky. When it touches the ground, it creates a fireworks show of the most famous stamps. It then launches back into the sky for next year's annual Stamp Celebration, which is what the toads of the Mushroom Kingdom named the event. But this one was special. This was the one hundredth Stamp Celebration. Everyone was attending, even a rare attendance of Mario and his friends. They normally watched from a great distance. But this time, they wanted to see the fireworks up close, for the show was going to be the grandest since the very first. They were extremely excited! But just as the fireworks show was ending . . . well, I think you know what happened. Bowser took to the stage, and his minions caused chaos among the audience. Naturally, Mario and his friends (including Peach) started attacking the minions of Bowser. And when all of the minions were gone, the attention turned to Bowser himself. Bowser was outnumbered, but he knew his one chance. So naturally, despite all sayings and warning signs and annoying crowns (where did that one come from?) . . . He touched the Stamp Star. It exploded into the eight Great Stamps. Then, unknowingly making the situations worse, Mario jumped on Bowser's head. He was woken up by his old friend Kersti, who had escaped the Realm of Paper. She knew Mario, and knew that Bowser had touched the Star this time. The two set off on an adventure to rescue the Great Stamps: the Mario Stamp, the Luigi Stamp, the Peach Stamp, the Daisy Stamp, the Toad Stamp, the Yoshi Stamp, the Wario Stamp, and the Bowser Stamp. Gameplay Like many of the Paper Mario and Mario and Luigi games, combat in this game is turn based. Jumping on enemies deals damage early. Unlike Paper Mario Sticker Star, enemies will not change form or come into battle without notice. Whenever a stamp is collected, it unlocks a new ability to use. Stamps are kept in the Stamp Album and can be viewed in Green Toad's Stamp Museum. At first, only Mario is used in battle, but later Luigi, Peach, Blue Toad, and Wario can be brought into battle with you. Sometimes other allies, such as Toads and Yoshi, will help you as well. Also, all enemies are strong against one type of stamp but weak against another. For example, Goombas are strong against the Yoshi stamp, but weak against the Jump stamp. Similarly, Koopa Troopas are strong against the Green Shell stamp, but weak against the Yoshi stamp. Stamps Shiny and Rainbow stamps can be used only once per battle. *Jump (A basic attack. Damages the character if used on a spiky enemy. Can hit a single enemy up to five times.) **Worn-Out Jump (Deals less damage than Jump.) **Line Jump (Can hit up to five enemies, once each. If there are less than five enemies, it will attack random enemies if it has already attacked them all. Otherwise acts like a Jump.) **Iron Jump (Doesn't damage the character if used on a spiky enemy. Otherwise acts like a Jump.) **Super Jump (Can hit a single enemy up to ten times, otherwise acts a Jump.) **Shiny Jump (Acts like a more powerful Jump.) **Rainbow Jump (Acts like a very powerful Jump.) *Hammer (A moderately powerful attack. Can damage multiple enemies but can't hit flying enemies.) * **Slaphammer (Deals more damage than a Hammer, but only to one enemy.)